


Sleeping Together

by Rei (RoarOfTheEarth)



Series: For the Love of Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarOfTheEarth/pseuds/Rei
Summary: He was tired, and Nyx wasn't about to hang up on him.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: For the Love of Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705471
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cor and Nyx in a Skype/Discord call (webcam optional) when Cor falls asleep in the middle of it. Nyx decides to let them sleep since Cor had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.  
> Bonus: If someone walks in to Nyx having fallen asleep too.  
> Extra bonus: They won't stop saying how Nyx and Cor 'slept together'.

# Sleeping Together

Cor/Nyx

* * *

Nyx stared at his phone where it was propped up on his coffee table, allowing him to stretch out across his couch like some giant, lounging Coeurl. The phone screen was lit up, faint sounds of a TV playing in the background while colors flashed from time to time as something on the TV happened off-screen.

A few minutes ago, Cor’s voice had been coming to him from over the speaker, the tired Marshal’s face framed in the camera. Sprawled across a couch similarly to Nyx, his chin had been resting on the armrest so he could stare bleary-eyed at his phone while they spoke. He’d been fighting to keep his eyes open while telling Nyx what a gods awful King they both served, griping about a trek for a toy that had taken him halfway across Lucis.

It was truly amazing what their King could get up to when he put his mind to it. Having Cor drive him to go pick up a toy for the toddler prince didn’t surprise Nyx in the least. Cor hadn’t been surprised either when the toy seller had turned out to be an Imperial spy hell-bent on killing Regis. For some reason, they’d thought Regis dumb enough to come alone with the Prince in tow. Regis hadn’t come alone, nor had he brought young Noctis with him.

Their King might act the part, but he was no fool.

Nyx had listened to Cor weave his tale, watching in silent amusement as Leonis had tried to fight off his drowsiness. Each blink had grown a little longer than the last, his eyes staying closed a fraction of a second more. He’d given up opening his eyes eventually, humming in response when Nyx would ask him a question. Ulric had stared on in silence after a bit, watching Cor’s face as each muscle slowly gave and melted his expression from tense to relaxed. It was a rare treat, seeing the Marshal asleep.

The steady sound of Cor’s breathing over the phone was relaxing, and Nyx quickly found himself struggling to keep his own eyes open. Instead of ending the call or waking up Cor - because he wasn’t rude - Nyx reached over and carefully hit the microphone on his screen so that it would mute his end of the call; mainly because he didn’t want Cor to wake up and discover he snored or something worse. They were still in the beginning stages of… whatever ‘this’ was becoming. Nyx didn’t want to fuck it up if he happened to snore like a Catoblepas.

He should probably take the phone to his room and lay on the bed. He considered it, even as he settled back into the couch. He’d be more comfortable, sure; but he was already pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover up with. He’d regret it in the morning, but his eyes were already closing, his mind lured closer to sleep by the steady sounds of Cor breathing in then out.

In… then out...

* * *

The sound of his door being bashed in because his friends were heretics and assholes didn’t surprise him anymore. Nor did Libertus throwing his weight on top of him, pressing him deeper into the couch. It was like a ritual each morning. Lib would come to his apartment, burst through the door without warning and practically bury Nyx under him. Nyx had the wayward thought that killing Lib and getting away with it would be horribly easy since the other man never ventured into his apartment with company in tow. A quick ice spell to the chest and he could go back to sleep.

“Is that the Marshal?” There was a note of awe in his would-be brother’s voice that made his spine itch but as his sleep-fogged brain untangled the words so they made sense, panic set in.

“What? No-” he croaked and shoved Libertus so he could sit up quickly, hand reaching for the phone that was still set on the coffee table facing them. On the screen was the image of a serenely sleeping Cor Leonis. Had he time, Nyx would have paused to stare at the image, take in every little detail because who the hell could honestly say they’d seen Cor sleeping?

The phone was plucked from his grasp before he could hit end on the screen, Lib bringing it up closer to his face. “That’s fucking Cor Leonis,” he gasped, sounding particularly scandalized. Nyx was silently grateful he’d muted his end of the call the night before. “You were in a video call with Cor “The Immortal” Leonis for,” he paused long enough to scrutinize the screen. “Seven hours?!”

Nyx stopped himself from shifting around uncomfortably under Lib’s surprised stare. “Give me back my phone, you twat.” When he reached for it, Libertus had the nerve to lift it higher.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to get over the fact my best friend slept with Cor Leonis.”

This time he did shift around uncomfortably, sputtering indignantly. “I did no such thing-”

The phone was pushed back into his face so he could stare at the slumbering image of the Marshal. The man shifted slightly and snorted in his sleep before turning over. Some inner part of Nyx wanted to melt a little at the sight simply because there was something intimate about seeing the other man sleeping he couldn’t quite get a grip on. He wasn’t allowed this, however; since Libertus was leering down at him. With a snort of disgust, Nyx shoved Lib away from him, grabbing his phone away in the process.

“I’m going to kick your ass during practice.”

* * *

The thud of his fist hitting Libertus in the gut was rather satisfying as the other man doubled over. From the sidelines, Crowe gave a soft whistle of appreciation while Pelna openly flinched. He and Crowe had silently agreed they didn’t know exactly _what_ Libertus had done to receive such punishment, but he likely deserved it.

“He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed,” Crowe murmured, crossing her arms.

Pelna snorted. “Maybe he’s just in an ass-kicking mood. He gets in those sometimes. It’s why Drautos has him train the newbies.” Which was true, especially when Nyx was in a rather vicious mood. Drautos took some kind of sick enjoyment out of watching one of his best Glaives pick on the 'new meat'.

“We should toss him someone else to chew on, Lib’s gonna have trouble walking for the next week at this rate.”

Pelna had to agree, but he wasn’t about to volunteer his hide, and he knew Crowe wasn’t all that keen on it either. “Maybe I should go get Luche. He’s always up for locking horns with Ulric when he’s in one of his moods.”

But Crowe didn’t answer him, too distracted by the shadow that had fallen between them while they'd watched Nyx try to disintegrate Libertus with a kick to the chest. Turning his head slightly so he could look over his shoulder, Pelna paused. A man he’d seen only a few times in his life was standing there, silent and ominous; watching the fight as it unfolded on the training grounds ahead. Cor Leonis was kind of a legend around Insomnia. Always cold and quiet, rumored to be immortal simply because he came back from every mission the King deemed worthy of Cor’s attention. Pelna didn't really put any stock in the rumors about Cor, but standing there next to him now, he could see how they'd been birthed in the first place.

He didn’t speak, didn’t bother to acknowledge either Crowe or himself. He just simply stepped out onto the dusty arena and made his way to the center.

“So, I’m gonna go ahead and call Drautos,” Crowe drawled, carefully retrieving her phone from her coat pocket. “And let him know to get a hospital room ready... Or a funeral.”

“Wait, wait,” Pelna said quickly, waving his hand at her as he saw the two combatants turning to stare at Cor. Libertus said something to Nyx he couldn’t make out, but Nyx bristled in such a way it _had_ to relate to Cor.

Questions buzzed like bees in his head and he watched in silent fascination as Libertus limped away from the battle and Cor took on a stance he wasn’t all that familiar with. Nyx was watching the Marshal the way an abused dog watched the hand of its master, but then some type of twisted smile broke across the Glaive’s face and he hunkered back down into his fighting stance.

“I have so many questions,” Pelna murmured as Libertus made his way to them, holding the area where Nyx’s final punch had landed. “What the hell is happening out there Ostium?”

Libertus just shook his head. “He didn’t say anything when he walked up,” he murmured, watching as Nyx blocked a blow and warped halfway across the training field. The little shit was calling Cor names and goading him. Cor was just casually walking towards him, no rush, no hurry. Like he was out for a leisurely stroll to kick someone’s ass. “But then Nyx made a wise-ass remark about a stuffed bear and…” He paused, watching as Cor lashed out with a kick that sent Nyx rolling backward into another warp. “He smiled.” When Crowe and Pelna looked at him, he just shrugged. He wasn’t sure he could explain how _creepy_ that smile had seemed, more of a smirk really, like Cor was secretly itching to beat the shit out of something and Nyx had offered himself up as the sacrificial lamb. “Wonder if it has something to do with them sleeping together…” he wondered absently, only to realize three seconds later that he had murmured that out loud and he now had a bug-eyed Crowe and Pelna staring at him.

“Oh... Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally just a prompt challenge I gave myself to keep myself writing something when I don’t feel like writing what I am. An exercise if you will, to keep me from not writing for 3+ years like I usually do. DERP.
> 
> So here’s the plan, I want you guys to use this prompt generator (prompts.neocities.org) to give me a prompt and a pairing. This is not exclusive to Nyx/Cor. It can be any pairing from FFXV you’d like to see more of. You can leave the prompt as a comment or you can send it to me via the following methods:  
> Discord: Kiwi #2753  
> Email: rei.fanfiction@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @FanfictionRei


End file.
